When Chocolate Almonds Meet Grey Marbles
by Yumi Akimoto
Summary: “I don't think friendship is a solution,” Draco says sadly. “because it isn't. You’re a Gryffindor and I belong to… Slytherin.” And in one stride he closes the distance between them. “But that doesn’t ever stop myself from falling for you.” [DHr]
1. Because You Live

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful creation. Well, maybe the romance in this fan fiction –grins-

This chapter's title is from **Jesse McCartney**'s _Because You Live_. Very much related to how Draco feels for Hermione.

**Note**: This chapter is dedicated to my best buddy, **Emily** (kaith kenshyne) for the encouragement and faith in me for finishing this chapter! Took me a long time to write this – bad case of writer's block - and now it's finally posted all thanks to her! Cheers, hun!

* * *

**- When Chocolate Almonds Meet Grey Marbles -**

**Chapter One: Because You Live**

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

----------------

"Malfoy, don't you _dare_!" Hermione shouted with her arms akimbo. "If you lay one finger on that boy I'll report you to Professor McGonagall!"

Draco glared at her furiously. His fist stopped in mid air, right in front of the second year's nose below him, terrifying the timid student so much that he scrambled off as fast as his tiny legs could take him back to the castle. Yet Draco's unmoving eyes hadn't left her; they shot daggers with every last drop of loath, ever ready to abandon their wands and kill each other with their own bare hands.

"What in the world is _wrong_ with you?" she yelled. She didn't care about the few first years not far away or the fact that her voice was reaching much further than the eight-foot gap between them. "Failing Potions doesn't give you the right to beat the living out of that Ravenclaw!"

"And whose fault is that?" Draco shot back acidly. "I wasn't the one who decided to make fun of a Slytherin, especially after a certain few people announced that Snape has officially despised me after I had a look into his Pensieve."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She was shaking in such fury tempted to dash over and punched that revolting face of his, but her voice came out cold. "Sorry to say the fault is entirely yours all thanks to your stupidity; you just blindly decided to follow your puny brain and viewed all of Snape's past. Besides," she added, hardly able to resist a smirk at him, "you can't blame Harry and Ron for all those horrible things you did. What comes around, goes around. Period."

Draco stared hard at her, his fist clenching in anger that his fingers dug deep into his palm. That I-know-everything look gave him a wave of annoyance. "Why do you have to go around snooping into other's people's business, thinking you can just butt in?" he questioned.

"Because I'm Prefect, and I'm responsible for keeping this school spotless of any unwelcome business. Unlike you, abusing your position as one, daring to punch a boy," she merely replied, that smirk still glued onto her face.

"Doing other people's dirty job, as always."

Hermione wasn't so keen on knowing exactly what he meant, thinking it might be some stupid remarks to provoke her, but still curiosity was her weakness.

"What do you mean?"

And he just gave a wild chortle. "You're always the one to answer questions in classes. Isn't it just obvious? They just look at you, you answer and gain points for Gryffindor. They rely on you for their victory, don't they?"

Hermione's mouth opened and snapped back close, unbelieving that for once in her life Draco was telling some _truth_ here. But no one would use her like that. She was smart enough to know Gryffindors weren't of those sort of backstabbers. So…

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," she snapped hotly. "You're just jealous that Gryffindor won the House Cup for five years already."

"That's what you think," he curled one lip into a wider sneer. "You don't know how much use that brain of yours has for your house, despite the fact that you're such a smarty-pants. Self-claimed, that is."

Hermione couldn't believe she was actually falling for his trick. She felt provoked and angry; in some way it seemed true, but she's intelligent and her good grades would bring her a bright future, then again…_ignore him, Granger, just-ignore-him…_

If she couldn't hold back her pride she would've ran towards that despicable being and punch him with all her might. She wished for that, but keeping a cool head was always her idea of a triumphant battle.

"Why do you say that? Are you concerned for my private life? Or is Draco Malfoy afraid that naïve little Hermione would fall for the tricks her friends have in their sleeves?" she wondered audibly.

For a moment Hermione swore Draco was about to finger his wand and point it at her, but something was restraining him. She was a little disappointed, with a wild desire to have a duel, putting her knowledge of jinxes and hexes in action.

"I'd rather ask if YOU are concerned for me," he said slowly while he made soft steps towards her, a pair of hazel eyes watching him in wonderment. "or is it jealousy?"

Once again, Hermione was puzzled by his 'riddle' again. But just some little words out of his stinking breath disturbed her. Jealousy? What in blazes would Hermione Granger be jealous of, a bouncing ferret?

"I don't see any reason for me to be jealous. All you ever do is go around flirting with giggly girls and build an almighty fan club," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Draco leered menacingly. "You feel left out."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as before, wondering whether to be convulsed with laughter by his senseless goading. It _was_ funny that he thought of her as the lonesome bookworm of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I don't feel lonely with the company of two best friends and friendly classmates, Malfoy," she could hardly maintain a straight face, suffocating herself with laughter stuck at her throat. "Besides, you're busy breaking hearts anyway."

"Do I? And it seems highly fascinating of the fact that you're so interested in my love life,"

"_Since when have I any feelings for a stinking ferret like you_?" she retorted hoarsely.

"Well, what you said was surprisingly informative, but it's inaccurate. You see, it's not my fault that my charms attract all the young girls."

Hermione might just throw up at that spot. She rolled her eyes at him and muttered "_Boys_," with pure venom in her voice. Even a few dull-witted Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had joined under his roof, not forgetting this group of Gryffindor first years who always giggled at the sight of him. The school must have been overrun with imbecility. _Mental_,_ those people are_, she thought.

"I know you want a piece of my affections, Granger." his insinuating voice rang into her mind. "It's clearly seen that you're just like the other girls."

"_Don't_," Hermione gave an acrimonious growl, despising him with deeper intensity. Her clenched fists on both sides of her were shaking madly, with the urge to put them right in his face. She was overwhelmingly infuriated that she gritted her teeth so hard they could break off. "I – do – not – like – you…"

"Just admit it," he antagonized. "you want to have the same share of the Malfoy charm with the other girls."

If she could just punch him in that sneering face of his…she'd be really happy to throw her Prefect badge aside and launch at him…her hands were itching frantically…

"Well it isn't that hard, you know. All you have to do is come to my dormitory and - "

She slapped him, _hard_. Right on his right cheek, where his once white face had a tender shade deeper of red at the spot. She hated the way he put his hand there to massage it. She loathed the way his grey orbs gape at her with bitterness. Hermione couldn't find any word to describe such wrath.

She had had enough of his outrageous acts around the school. Countless times she passed by him with Pansy Parkinson, hand in hand with Pansy drooling all over his ghostly pale face. For years she managed to restrain the humiliation of his 'Mudblood' remarks, by being the one to advise the ignoring stance. She stood up for herself, but deep inside she had cried aloud in self-pity.

"You have no idea at all…," Draco whispered only loud enough for Hermione to hear. "You really don't understand it all."

She didn't care to reply. But he continued, and she listened.

"I've denied it at first too. Thought my mind was playing tricks with me…but the thing is, I can't put away those feelings. They're too strong."

Hermione tore her eyes off from the giant squid in the middle of lake to look deep into his. It wasn't full of pride or gleeful with menace, but torn with disappointment.

"What're you talking about?"

"I can't straight out say that friendship would help" Draco said sadly. "because it wouldn't. You're a Gryffindor and I belong to…Slytherin." And in one strode he closed the distance between them that their faces were inches from each other. "But that doesn't stop myself from falling for you."

Those words echoed in her ears to her brain. _Draco Malfoy says he loves me…? Is that possible?_

"Prove it," Hermione murmured. There wasn't any poison in her voice, but a glimmer of hope in it.

For the first time, the corners of his mouth curled into a smile unlike any Slytherin. It was simply just one, _blissful_, smile.

And that moment it all went into a blur. All she saw before her eyes closed was Draco bending his head down, their eyes boring deep into each other's. At the corner of her eyes her vision blurred with the sight of the giant squid splashing its tentacles against the water surface, in a way celebrating an unexpected event happening beside the lake.

There was only a time between the seconds, when chocolate almonds realized something more than just those grey marbles. And with that their lips touched.

She hadn't expected any of this from the last person she'd ever wanted to be found kissing with, the least most from a Slytherin. But when his lips gently brushed against her and his arms encircled around her tiny waist, it was like putting two long-lost puzzle pieces together and forming such a perfect picture, she'd never knew he belonged to the house of Salazar.

_It's like these feelings I've for him were locked up somewhere in the dark and suddenly flaring out to the light. It's weird…hearing myself saying I love Draco Malfoy in my heart…_

Hermione separated the embrace and looked at the very different Draco in front of her. No matter how much she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, how much she wanted to tell him that she loved him too, all this still didn't feel quite right.

"Erm…I forgot that Professor McGonagall summoned me," she started lamely. Without wasting her breath she spun around and hastened her steps back to the castle, leaving Draco gazing at her.

It wasn't awkward or embarrassing; even if they loved each other, their huge differences kept them distant. Though, if he had the patience for six years, a few days wouldn't hurt a bit for Hermione to accept the fact, to show the whole school that a Slytherin _could_ love a Gryffindor.

_I'm willing to wait for you, Hermione. I'd sacrifice all of my possession, my pride, my Slytherin dignity…just for your love.

* * *

_

**_Please tell me what you think! No matter if it's flame, offence, praise, two words, two thousand words or what, just take a few seconds to submit a review and speak your mind. I'd be extremely grateful! -_**_Nessa_


	2. Chariot, I Need Your Strength

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful creation. Well, maybe the romance in this fan fiction –grins-

This chapter's title is an idea from **Gavin DeGraw's** song, _Chariot_, which its chorus is also used for this chapter. Want to know why I chose this song? Read on!

**Author's Note**: --hides behind the computer-- I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been more than 2 months already since I last updated, which was in April! --avoids tomatoes flung towards Nessa-- Well at least I didn't abandon this fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Dedication**: This chapter wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for my friends **Judith** and **Jenni**'s help and assurance this would continue! Jenni even 'offered' to help write this, but heck at least she and Judith contributed loads of help to continue this! Like from the song _Chariot_, "you make me wanna spread my arms and fly!" (don't mind I lurve this song now:D) THANKS hunnies :) Now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**- When Chocolate Almonds Meet Grey Marbles -**

**Chapter Two: Chariot, I Need Your Strength**

_Oh chariot your golden waves  
are walking down upon this face  
Oh chariot I'm singing out loud  
To guide me  
Give me your strength_

------------------------------------------------

_Mum,_

_I'm sending this letter just to make sure you and Dad don't worry about me. I know I normally don't send owls back home and it's my sixth year, but I assure you I'm never better here. Crookshanks is good as well._

_Though, I really want to ask you something. Don't tell Dad about this, it's more of a personal thing I'd rather share with you alone. See, have you ever hated this boy, not just hated but_ _despised him so much you just wished he's wiped off of this planet completely? _

_But what if he suddenly changed to a different person? Or showed such an unimaginable side of him you'd never imagine that he spent six years taunting you?_

_What if he said something you'd least expect, and found yourself actually agreeing with him? _

_I'm wondering what I should do. I'm afraid one wrong move will cost me more than just a regrettable mistake, because I'm in the middle of two feuding houses. It's hard to believe your arch enemy and at the same time having your instincts telling you it's the truth. _

_It's unnecessary to reply to this letter, Mum. I just wish to spill this to a person I really trust, and I feel much better. Just don't mention any of this to Dad. I don't need a five-page letter on lecturing about 'the simplest way to make a boy's life less complicated'. I'll go and sleep now, I've just finished my homework load so I can rest for the weekend and think about all this. I love you both very much._

_Love, Hermione_

------------------------------------------------

She headed straight for the library right after she left the Owlery. It's not that she was possessed by Percy's spirit - mental enough to spend a Saturday morning poring over a book; she was just a hardworking student never denying a bit of reading.

Was that a good excuse?

She nibbled on some toasts and muffin she grabbed from Gryffindor table as she walked past the opposite road of hungry students. At least she wasn't going to hide in the library with a growling stomach and Madam Pince's disturbing presence.

_Hide?_

As soon as Hermione set one toe into the library, Madam Pince didn't hesitate to attack her with questions. Just as predicted, or more likely expected.

"What brings you here so early in the morning, Granger?" she demanded, her eyes clearly lit with suspicions.

Hermione simply grunted a hoarse greeting as she strode past the offended librarian towards the army of ginormous bookshelves. Madam Pince would've probably hexed her at that very second for the rudeness, but the prefect didn't care. It was one of those days interacting with other people was lamented and particularly she would rush in everything she did even though no time limit was set.

She ran a hand over a row of thick books quickly, searching for a suitable book to distract her troubled mind. No matter how much the bushy haired witch appeared determined to bury her head in mere thick books, the actual reason for such witless act was simple: Hermione just hoped she could do something, _anything_ that would work on forgetting her woes.

_I will not fall for any of his tricks; I will not turn into another naïve little girl. I will _not_ develop any affection for the wrong person, I haven't healed from the past… _

She was starting to get aggravated by lack of useful books to read, but then her finger hesitated on a book entitled '_Additional Guide to Potion-Making at NEWT Level and Beyond_'. No matter how good she did in Potions, Snape wouldn't give her more than an A in exams. But whatever the reason was, at least she saved herself from a cry of exasperation and banged her fists on the bookshelf before getting chucked out for the rest of the year.

She grabbed the book out of its place and flipped through the pages to examine its content as she made her way blindly to the back of the entire library. She headed towards a place she knew was _far_ from Madam Pince's furious glares, and turned a corner to her destination and was startled by another presence.

Hermione nearly dropped her book and could hardly contain an audible gasp. From that it made the two boys at the table jump, and only did she calm down at the sight of flaming red hair and a lightning bolt scar on the other's forehead.

Yes, she had encountered into Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and they were her best friends. But no, she wouldn't choose them to share her problems at that particular moment; she needed some time alone to think over. Plus, she didn't want anyone fussing over such a tiny trouble she had.

"Hermione, don't ever scare us like that!" Ron yelped as soon as he found his voice.

She gaped at them with a slightly puzzled expression glued on her face as she assembled herself to recover from the shock. She could have sworn she saw a gleam of pale blond hair out of nowhere…

_Must be my imagination._

Despite having the constant urge to run away from associating, she forced on a smile, _just_ to hide her thoughts of doubts and confusion. They were her best friends after all, and being the one with mixed emotions was unlikely to escape from concerned questions.

_Oh well, I wish myself luck._

Hermione took a seat beside Harry and stared at the avalanche of haphazard books and rolls of parchment stacked between the two boys. They seemed unperturbed by the visible mess on the table, which would cost them more than yells and jinxes by no one other than Madam Pince.

"What are you doing?" Hermione inquired, curious of their early work.

Harry glazed at her from the corner of his eye while Ron tried to resist a snort.

"Homework, Hermione," Harry informed, wondering why the bookworm was asking the obvious. "I thought you'd be the first person to notice it and brag to us about finishing yours."

She raised her eyebrows. "It _is_ Saturday, right?" she questioned with subtle humour in her voice.

Hermione was a little surprised herself of that unexpected tone coming out of her throat without any resistance; perhaps talking with her best friends wouldn't hurt after all… the least it did was help keep her mind off a certain someone.

"Unless you misread the calendar or mistaken it for the lunar chart instead, no," Ron replied sarcastically without looking up from his parchment.

Harry gave her an apologetic look when Ron's mutters could be heard and consisted of words like 'finish' and 'by afternoon' and 'Quidditch'. Hermione looked at Harry quizzically for an explanation about all this.

"Erm…" Harry started weakly. "I arranged full-time Quidditch practices for today and tomorrow, but found out we haven't finished our homework yet."

Ron glared at Harry. "It's all your fault. You tortured me to spend breakfast stuck to this chair for the next few hours!"

"I said I'm sorry, Ron!" Harry pleaded. "I forgot about our homework load; I was too preoccupied about the lack of practices!"

Before Ron was about to argue once more Hermione interrupted. "Well at least you can practise without the burden of homework."

They probably didn't need to bother about something called common sense since they were already off bickering like five-year-olds and she was left groaning at their childish acts. She shut her ears and turned her face to the opposite direction when she noticed Ginny striding towards their table.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione greeted rather loudly above the noises.

"Hello." Ginny turned to her brother and his best friend with a dangerous look. "Madam Pince told me to warn the both of you to shut up before she comes and deal with you two herself. I suggest you do as she said since she's eyeing the suit of armour's spear beside her table with interest."

Immediately Harry and Ron quietened down and buried their faces back in their homework, realising the importance of the amount of time left to finish up their work. Hermione gave Ginny a grateful smile, but received a surprisingly serious expression from the little Weasley.

"A minute alone?" Ginny asked politely, nudging Hermione to an empty space far away.

Hermione stood up and followed Ginny to an aisle between two large bookshelves away from the occupied table they came from. Ginny stopped in her tracks once they were out of earshot and turned back to the other baffled girl.

"Hermione, I noticed you've been a little out of yourself since yesterday," Ginny spoke softly with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm?" Hermione wasn't listening, instead was gazing at a space between two books where she thought she heard a sharp intake of breath and someone calling out the name "_Malfoy__"_.

_Am I starting to hallucinate?_

"Oh no, I'm fine, thanks," she answered finally, but a tone of uncertainty could be noticed.

Ginny sighed loudly as she placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Anything I can do?"

"No…yes."

Ginny's full attention was at the sudden change in her friend's voice. It seemed to be trembling with insecurity, and that was utterly different from the strong and determined girl everyone was au fait with.

"Erm… see… well…" Hermione was stuttering so terribly she wondered if she was losing her voice.

_To tell?__ Or not to tell? It'll cost more than an uproar if I confess…_

"Don't worry, 'Mione, you can tell me," Ginny persuaded.

Hermione bit her lip apprehensively. Ginny could be trusted, but it was the circumstances of her problems that was the 'if' question.

_Yet I don't think I can survive keeping all these bottled up._

"Never mind," the bushy-haired girl said firmly and walked past Ginny in a fast pace before she could say another word. She passed Madam Pince's table and didn't pause to hear any of the librarian's extra-infuriate demands as she exited the library. She hurried along the now-empty corridor, leaving both Ginny and Madam Pince's mouth wide open with bewilderment.

_I can't believe I ran from the only person I might ever be able to unburden my troubles._

At first, from the impression she thought forgetting the whole event of that fateful day wouldn't prove a difficulty if she just stayed with her friends and acted as if nothing affected her at all.

_I can't even trust my own heart telling me unknown words, how can this be shared with someone else?_

But it proved that no matter what, _nothing_ can change a strong emotion called _love_. In Hermione Granger's case, threw in together perplexity and doubts to choose whether she should love or not.

Hermione's steps became slow staggers when she was out of breath from the long run, using all her strength to escape, to hide from expressing her emotions she vowed to keep behind a balanced wall.

_I can't be vulnerable when I'm unprepared for that overwhelming…day…_

She leaned against a tapestry hanging over the wall to catch her breath, though clearly aware of any dangers waiting to pounce on her. Dangers pointed to being seen in a very strange state, which would be very critical if it did happen. She could just picture the scene easily, all her friends making a huge statement: "Hermione Granger has a relationship problem!"

Maybe she exaggerated too much at the library. She wasn't taught to run away from her fears, but all she did was done and she can't turn back time. With a Time Turner she might be able to, but it wouldn't change the any of the facts.

_I guess it's back to my four-poster bed for a meditative moment._

Hermione got up and was about to turn a corner when she tripped over the carpet on the stone floor and her whole figure flew into the air. She uttered a soft scream when she prepared for the worst of injuries upon a glimpse of a Manticore statue with its spikes standing out treacherously.

She shut her eyes in fright, fearing she would have worse injuries than any other incidents in all her years at Hogwarts. But instead of feeling the sharp needles poking her skin, she fell into the warmth of someone's safe arms.

A few hot tears trickled down her cheeks because of the sudden modification from anxiety and relief, which was an electric shock for the fine line between. A millisecond ago she thought she was going to get hurt and end up in the Hospital Wing for two weeks, which was impossible for Hermione. But for the next millisecond, all her fears just vanished.

_Just like a chariot, arriving in time to save me from all dangers and gave me the strength I needed._

"Oh, thank goodness," Hermione breathed. A wave of comfort washed over her immediately as moments passed. Those strong arms still encircled around her with such impregnability, security she felt she was assured of…

She looked up at her saviour and was about to show much gratitude for his aid, but instead of thanking him, she gasped aloud at the sight of the very wrong person to think was capable of anything she thought.

Her saviour was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**_Like last chapter, I stand here as Nessa Fefalas, asking you, the reader, to leave a review! Remember, if you correct my mistakes my story would be better! BTW I wrote this in a rush, so if there's any problems with the plot, like too cliché or too descriptive, or there's anything wrong with the grammar please tell me!_**

**sam-derevko** – lol you can always use a Portkey :D I'm grateful for your help, and you'd be a really big help too if you read this chapter and review once again:)

**colorguard06** – thanks for putting this in your favourites! I hope this chapter is to your liking, not much incidents until the last part .

**Ilithya** – Thank you for reading fic, hun! Hope you read this chappie, and update your story too:D

Thanks to these people for reviewing Chapter 1! - **foxygirlchan****, kmanning14,** **gzusfreak****, Hermione-Malfoys-1, Allison, BroganPyro, pussy, Vicangel, Meg, Monday Mornings, cinema lover, Helkardowen, kaboom05**

_-Nessa_


End file.
